


Do You Have the Parts?

by ShowerFresh_DIOderant



Series: I'm not supposed to love you [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn with Feelings, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/pseuds/ShowerFresh_DIOderant
Summary: You ask Revenant a question and he answers youI was growing impatient to get to the smut part in my main Revenant story, so here is this.Comments and likes are appreciated!!! They feed the beast!!!
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: I'm not supposed to love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	Do You Have the Parts?

“Hey, Rev?” 

You were working on reattaching some wires and doing some basic maintenance on his body when you got a little curious. 

“Do you have any intimate parts? Like a dick?”  
He tensed a little, but didn’t seem to uncomfortable by your random, borderline inappropriate question. 

“You’re asking if I have a cock?”

He was looking up at you from sitting cozy on the couch, while you worked behind him, elbows propped up on said couch. You loved the way the armor plates shifted and the wires tugged like muscles. 

“Yeah. What can I say? I’m a curious being. Don’t go on about how curiosity kills kittens, I already know that expression.” 

He scoffed, looking down at his fingertips, distracted by the metal. He told you how he really felt about being a Simulacrum. He hated it. He still felt things, still smelled, heard, spoke, but it felt all wrong. It wasn’t the same as being human.

He really didn’t miss it until he started to fall for you, wanting to feel your soft skin, wishing his was just as soft to the touch. He wanted to kiss you, but knew his lips were cold, hard, and would never part to taste your tongue. He wanted nothing more than to be physically intimate, but it would never be the same in this body. 

“Yeah. They gave me a cock. I’ve never used it. Don’t think I ever will.” 

You felt your heart have sad feelings. Wait a minute… you couldn’t just give up like that… you wanted so desperately to he intimate. You had gotten this close after all and with all the sexual tension he shoved down your throat, you’d think he wouldn’t mind bringing this to a finish. 

At least, you to a finish. 

“That’s a real bummer. I mean, not that you have the cock, but that you wouldn’t be using it.” 

He was quiet, still staring at you. Did he short circuit or something? He was awfully still as well… You didn’t want to cross any boundaries with him, considering all that he’s gone through and being intimate was probably too vulnerable an action for him right now. 

Your hormones, however were screeching for attention and proving to be difficult to ignore. 

“Why would you care if I didn’t use my cock?” 

You kinda shrugged and turned your head away, red rushing to your cheeks as you gently stroked the wires you were fiddling with. 

“Well, I was hoping you would use it on me?” there it was. You finally told him. You finally cemented the attraction that has been weighing on you since you met this goddamned Simulacrum. 

He made a sound in his voice box, sending shivers down your spine and straight down. You bit your lip subconsciously and stroked along the armor plating of his neck. He didn’t hesitate to lean into your touch and sigh. 

He was so very sensitive and you couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t fucked anyone in a good two hundred years. That has got to be the worst case of blueballs you had ever heard of. 

Sure. You were hot out of your mind, but you wanted him to feel good, so you moved around the couch to settle between his knees, warning him to be careful since he could technically crush you with them. 

His metal fingers gripped your couch, threatening to puncture the expensive material, well probably not so expensive now, since he did tear up the other arm of it.  


You could hear him breathing harder as if he was actually excited for this. 

“Tell me you want this, Rev… I’ll give it to you… I’ll give you everything, Revie…” 

With that, he broke eye contact, a hand coming to cover his mouth and nose, forgetting that none of those can move to change his expression anyways, so you could still see his eye color change and the way they became half lidded with presumably lust. 

“Do it… just do it already…” 

God, he was so beautiful. You had always thought that he was gorgeous. Every part of him was perfect. His face, his hands, his leathery waist, down to his cute ninja feet . 

You were about to move his loin cloth out of the way yourself, but he beat you to it, his cock clicking into place as it was indeed erect. 

It was metal, with glowing orange leds that matched his eye colors. The way it was crafted was smooth yet had moveable joints so it could curve or extend, shorten if need be. Yet, it was made so that it wouldn’t snag or cut flesh while it did so. 

He was the perfect size; not too big, not too small. Just right for you. 

Your fingers traced up the bottom of it, shocking you that it was actually very warm. 

You gave a few experimental strokes and watched in awe as his head tilted back, leaning on the couch, looking up at your ceiling. He let out soft groans from your touch. You weren't used to partners being so worked up by such little contact, so this mere act of touching him was getting you so aroused already. 

“Shit, Rev… I love your cock… it’s so perfect…” 

He let go of the couch and gently, ever so gently, ran his fingers through your hair and gripped, pulling your face closer. 

“Please…” 

He looked so lost in the fog of pleasure that you couldn’t deny him any longer. You wanted your mouth on him. You wanted to hear more and make him beg.

“I’ll make you feel so good, Rev… I’m going to make you cum so hard…” 

You kissed the head, ran your tongue underneath, and then finally took him into your mouth. His grip in your hair threatened to pull you down and choke you, but he didn’t, trying his best to control himself. How sweet. 

His hips bucked up, however, moving you up with it. It was so hot to see him falling apart like this over something as simple as your mouth. You had set a good pace, being sure to stroke over the underside of his head as you came back up. 

He shook, shuddered, and growled. His labored breathing above you spurring you on to go deeper, surprising yourself as he hit the back of your throat. God this was hard. ‘breathe through your nose, it’s easy!’ your ass. It’s hard to breathe through your nose when he’s so goddamned big. 

“I’m… I… don’t stop… please…” 

You had never heard him sound like that nor would you ever have thought he would have said anything like that to you, but pleasure can do a lot of things to people. Tame the mightiest if beasts. 

Too bad you were going to stop. 

His growl was menacing and his grip on your hair threatened to tear it out, but you were confident he wasn’t going to hurt you anymore than that simple pull. 

“Wouldn’t you rather have my cunt, Revie? I think you would love it… I’m so hot for you, Rev… let me ride you… please?” 

His grip on your hair loosened immediately. You must have sounded like the neediest slut, because he looked more than ready to please. 

“Get up here, now. Don’t make me wait.” 

Fuck. Me. 

You shucked off your pants and straddled him, confident that you were wet enough that you wouldn’t need any preparation. He would just slide so deliciously in and he did exactly that. 

You groaned in absolute satisfaction as he curved just right inside of you. It felt so good to finally be full and as much as it was a fulfilment sexually, it was also a fulfilment emotionally for you. This was his cock. This was his cock and he was finally inside of you. 

Connected. 

You have never been closer to him and you loved that. You wanted him to be more open with you. You wanted to be intimate and see him vulnerable. You wanted to be vulnerable to him. 

This was it.

Tears welled in your eyes and threatened to spill as you looked down to the man you fell in love with. That murder machine that would have killed you if he wanted to that day, was right underneath you where he belonged. 

He was quiet as you both moved in a slow pace while in unison. You moved perfectly and passionately together in a way that could only be described in some cheesy romance novel; you know, the kinds where they both cum at the same time which is sweet, but it’s in every book, so it gets annoying because it’s unrealistic. Let’s face it. When Did you ever cum at the same time as your partner? Well you hadn’t at least. 

He took notice of your tears and wiped them with the pad if his thumb. 

“Don’t get all sappy with me, meat sack.” 

He sounded too happy to be hating the sappiness. If he really didn’t want to see it, he wouldn’t have wiped it away and acknowledged it was there. 

“I’m not being sappy. I’m just so glad you’re with me.” 

He huffed and held on to your ass, holding you up and dropping you back down. 

“You’re so emotional… it’s going to get you killed one of these days…” 

You let out a laugh, but it erupted into a moan as his cock began to vibrate. 

“Holy shit… oh my god… You can do that?... It’s so good…” 

Your climax was racing to you and all you could do was hold on as he bounced you on his warm, metal cock.  


Your forehead pressed to his, which probably surprised him at first, but he didn’t stop and instead pressed his forehead close to yours. He savored the closeness and loved to hear the praises and moans that fell from your parted lips. 

You felt your climax rushing at you, your arms wrapped around his shoulders. Your hand cradled the back of his head, almost begging him not to pull away from you. What a shock when you felt his hand slide down and rub roughly at your clit. Or when you felt it begin to vibrate, violently throwing you over that edge. 

REV! Rev! I’m coming… I’m co-“ 

You seized up, your walls clenching tightly around him. He held off as best he could, not wanting to cum yet so he could record that expression you were making. He looked down to record the way your hips grinded gently against his pelvis as you rode out your release. 

He had never had such a need to make someone feel good over himself in so long that he couldn’t even remember when the last time he had sex was. He remembered that he had at some point done it, but when, why, and with who were a mystery to him. Here he was, though, relishing in the glow that was your climax and realizing that he wanted to see you do it again and again. 

“Babe… you didn’t cum yet.” 

You had called him, babe. He had never ever felt more human than he did right in that moment. He couldn’t get enough of it. It was so… domestic. Though he'd be the first to tell you how annoying all of that as and not to call him that, what he really wanted was to just feel normal. 

That was obviously difficult. He’d been existing for over three hundred years, seen so much death anguish, and had been filled with so much rage that he hadn't cared to feel human, but with you, that was different.  
You made him feel more normal than he has ever felt before. 

You shifted your hips, grabbing his attention again. 

“Why don’t you take me from behind? Use me like the good little toy I am?” 

Every single word you had just said, shot straight down to his cock. Before he could stop it, a pathetic a v Whine had escaped him and he was moving to accommodate you without a second thought. 

You were on your knees on the couch, arms propped up on the back while he climbed up behind you. His knees were spread, boxing your legs in while he rested his chin on your shoulder, pressing his face against your cheek as he entered you. 

You were so hot in this position, feeling so intimate with him so close to you, his cock filling you from behind was a totally new feeling for you than it was before and you lived for every inch. 

“Fuck,” You whimpered to him, a hand coming up to hold his cheek opposite of you, which he rubbed his lips against you as if to kiss your fingers.  
His breath came out in short gasps as his pace became more brutal, fucking you into the couch cushions. 

“Tell me… tell me who you belong to… tell me who owns you…”

Oh, dear god. You wanted to laugh, but knew he was serious and in the thralls of pleasure. 

“Yours… I’m yours Rev… I would do anything for you… Only you could ever own me, Revie…” 

He let out a long groan as his hips stuttered. His cock twitching violently inside of you… Wait… was that cum?  
You could feel his ‘cum’ filling you as he groaned and shook violently. It was the hottest feeling ever, being ‘bred' by a murder machine and being filled to the brim with his cum.

You couldn’t help but grind your ass against his pelvis, trying to get as much friction as you could from his spent cock. 

He seemed to have noticed how needy you were being because he didn’t hesitate to reach around and rub at your clit. 

“Stop squirming and let me help.” 

You jolted against the couch cushions when you felt his fingers began to vibrate, your back arching and grinding harder on his cock, letting it stroke you in just the perfect way. 

His head rested on your shoulder, his cheek pressed against your own as you moaned and writhed against him. 

“Tell me how good it feels? Only I can make you feel this good… You like that don’t you? You love my cock that much… you can’t get enough of it…” 

His voice was making you fall apart and he probably knew it since he wasn’t all that talkative and feeling your pussy flutter around him as he spoke was a dead giveaway. 

“Revie… Revie, I’m going to cum… please, Rev…” 

You turned to look at his face, but pressed your lips against his own out of habit. You knew they wouldn’t move, but you still enjoyed the action and he seemed to as well, his other hand moving up to hold your head close so you could kiss him as you fell apart. 

“Come on… Cum for me… It would spoil all of the fun if you didn’t…” 

You didn’t think it could go any higher, but the vibe level was turned up another notch and his cock began to pump steadily into you again and that was all you could take. 

Your body fell into a fit of tremors, your voice caught in your throat as your lips parted into a silent scream. Your pussy once again tightened around him, twitching as you came. 

“I haven’t seen anything as beautiful as your face while you cum… it’s like watching someone scream for their life, but so much more… intoxicating…” 

Well then. You couldn’t complain and you would accept the compliment. 

“I love everything about you. Mostly your voice. God.” 

He pulled you away from the couch cushions as if someone was easily grabbing a child and held you close to him, sitting down on the couch, cradling you in his arms. 

“Hey it’s cold, can you grab a blanket? There should be a throw blanket underneath the drawer there in the bottom compartment.” 

He reached over for it and pulled it over you, hoping you were comfortable in his sharp metal hold. 

“How in the fuck did this happen?” He asked suddenly and you knew it was a bit of a shock afterwards. After sex regrets, you know? But you don’t think he regretted it. 

“I asked you if you had a cock.” 

He just kinda nodded quietly and then rested his head against yours like a dog in its owner’s lap. It was cute. It was probably the cutest you had ever seen him.  
Nah, that was probably when he pinged that Mozambique for you and then laughed at your frustration. 

“We, uh… are doing this again at some point, right? There wasn’t too much feelings? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

He pulled you closer, tighter, but not tight enough to hurt. He wanted you to know that he wasn’t uncomfortable without admitting to loving everything that had just happened or was happening. 

“Okay then, just want to be sure. I’m gonna take a nap, Rev. Don’t drop me.” 

You suffered through your fit of giggles before finally succumbing to the darkness that was nap time.  
Revenant, though, just watched you, occasionally stroking the soft skin of your face. 

“I love everything about you too.” He saw your lips curl into a smile. 

“You better not be listening, you little shit.” 

You weren't. ;)


End file.
